2 dolls and a werewolf
by Carrot Glace1
Summary: when tiffany has a werewolf for a daugter and she happens to come to vist on a full moon chucky wants to see it if this girl is what she says she is amd that could be fatial


Dolls and a Werewolf  
  
AN/ I don't own any of the characters but Kaskin ^-^  
  
It was two years after tiffany and chucky were brought back to the life for the millionth time.as that sat in tiffany's trailer going though some old junk of hers  
  
Tiffany pulled up a picture of a small light brown Amber eyed young girl "Awww...chucky look at this." tiffany said warm heartedly.  
  
"What?" Chucky snapped and went over to look at the photo "uh who's that" Chucky asked bewildered  
  
"that" tiffany started is my adopted daughter Kaskin; I had to give her up for a -err reason" she said  
  
"Really like what? Me? Did you think she was gona be a scared of me?" chucky said in a cocky voice.  
  
"No actually she loved to hear about you she always wanted to meet you!" tiffany smiled  
  
"Oooh ok then why'd you giver her up?" chucky asked growing impatient  
  
"Well she was a were-"tiffany stopped yet chucky was on his back laughing.  
  
"she- Ha ha she! Haha she was a werewolf!!!" Chucky said as he tried to stop laughing.  
  
"damn tiffany you're a fucking moron! You know they don't exsit!" chucky said.  
  
"they do too and if she was here I prove it too you!" tiffany snaped  
  
just then **DING DONG!**  
  
they both looked out the window."that's her! Tiffany gave a sqeal of happiness.  
  
Out by the door was a peaky light brown yet tint of pink amber eyed 14 yr old girl wereing a black skirt with a with t-shirt.  
  
"oooh mother tiffany.." The girl said in a charming voice.  
  
Tiffany was about to open the door when chucky grabed her hand  
  
"don't tiffany she don't know your well you.." chucky said  
  
"oooh chucky growing soft?" tiffany said jokingly  
  
"NO! fine answer the door bicth!" chucky said.  
  
Tiffany went to the door and opened it "Kaskin!" tiffany smilled.  
  
Kaskin let out a gasp stumbled back and triped over her trunk of clothes and such.  
  
*THUd!*  
  
"soomth move moron" chucky said in the door way.  
  
"stuff it charles!'' said Kaskin as she got onto her feet."okey I knew about him but but you?!"  
  
she said pointing to her mother.  
  
"so what good is a Werewolf two us anyway.." chucky mocked  
  
" well here lets get your stuff in here.." Tiffany pulling Kaskin's trunk inside.  
  
"so you're a werewolf? Eh.what's like?" chucky said with a joke in his voice.  
  
"Painful" Kaskin said as she tossed Chucky a calendar "If you wana see something come with me and I'll show ya"  
  
"Kas chucky said if you anit a werewolf I'm killing you" chucky said  
  
"fine" Kaskin said as she opened a door to some metal sliver line shed with paw prints stained on the floor by blood and dents on the wall.  
  
"wow. this is midlly amusing."chucky said  
  
"see the balcony up their?" kaskin pointed "tonite you and mom can sit up their as you wacth."  
  
"yippe skippe do we get popcorn too? :D" chucky said as a insult  
  
"Dinner!!" tiffany called out to the two.  
  
As chucky walked in side the trail was cleanded up and the table was out and set.  
  
"wow mom this looks great!" Kaskin smilled Tiffany handed her a small goblet of wolf bane.  
  
"whats that do?" Chucky asked  
  
"This allows me to keep my own mind so i don kill you two" Kaskin said  
  
"Oooh No!" chucky took the goblet and threw it out side."if your really a were wolf then I want to see it! ..for real "  
  
chucky said  
  
"fine im heading out into the shed mom." Kaskin the door and growled vicouslly as she slamed the door shut.  
  
Chucky and tiffany stood in the balcony waitng the first thing they heard was the sound off bones and breaking and shifting.  
  
Finally when it all went dark and quite Chucky shoved tiffany off the balcony; then he heard tearing and blood curdalign screaming form tiffany.  
  
Chucky put a flashlight into his hand and climbed down the stairs to the main floor.  
  
"okay Kaskin joke over game over bitch I know your joking!" chucky yelled  
  
Just then chucky felt something breathing down his neck he truned around and saw it as Huge amber fured twice the size of a normal one. Looking at him with clumps of blonde hair hanging from its mouth.  
  
Then chucky relized he shouldn't of thorwn away the wolfs bane but kept it and the last thing he was were glowing yellow eyes looking at him and then the flash died and it all went dark. 


End file.
